


La furia de las estrellas

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Stars, angry eda, bölüm 20, eternal love, selin I hope you disappear, we need to kill selin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: He terminado el bölüm 20 tan enfadada con Selin que me he desahogado. Aquí tenéis mi idea de lo que tendría que pasar cuando Eda se entere de que ha sido ella quien ha cambiado la dirección del restaurante para que no viera a Serkan.Quiero decir que estoy totalmente en contra de insultos como "zorra", "cerda", "hija de puta" y variados, sobre todo, entre mujeres. Porque nos deberíamos respetar más entre nosotras. Sin embargo, Selin saca lo peor de mi.Que conste que no es algo que yo utilizaría para referirme a nadie en la vida real y que esto es solo ficción.Ahora sí, a disfrutar :)
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 26





	La furia de las estrellas

Si había algo que Eda Yıldız odiaba es que jugaran con ella y con sus sentimientos.  
Y Selin acababa de cruzar la línea en eso.

La noche del desfile, Serkan la había asegurado que quería cenar con ella, que la iba a esperar en el restaurante. Y Eda había ido con toda la ilusión, confiada de dar un pasito más en el intento de arreglar su relación.  
Pero él no estaba.  
O al menos, eso parecía.

Se fue a casa destrozada, con un dolor agudo en el pecho y el corazón un poco más roto que el día anterior. Sin embargo, Serkan estaba en su puerta, apoyado en el coche, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí después de dejarme tirada en el restaurante? –Le gritó, plantándose frente a él y dándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

–¿Yo dejarte plantada a ti? ¡Llevo más de dos horas esperándote! ¡Y vengo aquí, a hablar contigo, y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no estás! –Respondió él, alzando también la voz.

Eda alzó una ceja y le miró, todavía furiosa.

–¿De qué estas hablando, Serkan?

–De que he sido un estúpido por creer que podría volver a ganarme tu confianza.  
Lucharía todos los días de mi vida por ti, pero no voy a presionarte a algo que no quieres.  
Lo he captado.  
No me necesitas, no me aceptas y no me quieres en tu vida.  
Está bien. Lidiaré con ello.  
Aunque me habría gustado que me lo hubieras dejado algo más claro cuando te he invitado a cenar.

–¿Te rindes?

–No existirá momento en mi vida en el que no te ame, Eda Yıldız. Espero que tengas eso claro. Pero no puedo hundirme más ilusionándome por un futuro contigo que no va a llegar nunca.

–Y todo esto lo has pensando, ¿cuándo exactamente? –Preguntó Eda, conteniendo la voz de gritarle de nuevo porque estaba siendo un cabezota y la estaba enfadando más.

–Mientras te esperaba, rodeado de parejas cenando entre velas, mirando el anillo que me has devuelto y toda mi galería de fotos llena de ti.

Había algo en la seriedad y la firmeza con la que Serkan hablaba de sus sentimientos por ella y de todo lo que la rodeaba que la ponía los pelos de punta y la aceleraba el corazón cada vez. Y deseaba pegarle para que abriera los ojos, o besarle y hacerle ver la realidad.

–¿Dónde has estado tú, Serkan? Porque yo he ido al restaurante que decía la nota y no estabas. Y te he esperado, y he llorado por ti, pensando que me habías olvidado.

–No puede ser. ¿Estábamos en mesas distintas?

–Estábamos en sitios distintos –Le corrigió ella, intentando recordar qué había hecho con el sobre desde que Serkan se lo había dado.

–No entiendo nada. Eda, te lo juro. Te he estado esperando. Esperaría por ti los miles de años que espera el universo para que se creen las estrellas.

Ella sonrió, conmovida, y le acarició la mejilla, raspándose suavemente con la barba y derritiéndose al ver cómo él se inclinaba hacia su toque.

–¿Qué ha podido pasar? –Murmuró Eda, más para sí misma.

Le había dicho a Melo que Serkan la había dado la nota, pero no podía recordar qué había pasado después, pues lo siguiente que la venía a la mente era abrir el bolso, ver el sobre, ir a la dirección y no encontrarse a Serkan en el lugar.

–El destino está conspirando contra todos mis intentos por recuperarte, Eda Yıldız –Masculló él, con algo de rabia, dejando un beso en su palma.

–Parece que te está haciendo pelear un poco más.

–Dime que tenemos una mínima posibilidad, _hayatım_. Una mínima posibilidad y lucharé por ti incluso cuando solo sea polvo y sombras en la tierra.

–Tenemos más de una posibilidad, Serkan Bolat. Merecemos ser felices después de todo, ¿no crees?

Serkan la miró y Eda vio tanto amor en sus ojos que se reprendió por haber pensado durante unos instantes que él se había olvidado, que no la quería.

–Eres más que mi vida, ¿lo sabes? Eres los latidos de mi corazón y lo único que me da oxígeno y las ganas de seguir existiendo. Eres quien me mantiene en pie incluso cuando no estás cerca. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y no lo sabía.  
Has ahuyentado a mi soledad, Eda Yıldız y no habrá forma humana en la que yo pueda agradecerte por eso.

Estaba llorando para cuando Serkan acabó de hablar.

Con la mano que no tenía en su mejilla le agarró de la corbata y le acercó a ella.  
Y sus bocas se dieron la bienvenida que tanto tiempo llevaban ansiando.  
Y ambos respiraron por primera vez después de tantos días al sentirse en casa de nuevo.

Serkan mordió su labio inferior y jugó con su lengua, haciéndola temblar. Sus manos se colaron en el interior del abrigo de Eda y era sentir el calor de sus manos cerca de su piel y que el fuego la abrasara las venas.

Había mucha tensión acumulada,  
y mucho deseo,  
y mucha rabia,  
y mucho amor.

Eda soltó un suave jadeó y Serkan lo sintió en cada parte de su cuerpo. La giró, dejándola contra el capó del coche y la subió a él, apretándola cerca de su cadera.

–Para, para –Ambos temblaron al separarse, alterados, buscando un aliento que habían perdido.

Serkan se mordió el labio al ver cómo la lengua de Eda delineaba los suyos y cerró los ojos, buscando un autocontrol que había desaparecido el día que ella había entrado en su vida.

–Estamos en la puerta de mi casa. No aquí. No así.

Él asintió, consciente de que no era el momento idóneo para dejarse llevar, pero resopló de todas formas, pasándose las manos por el pelo y arreglándose la corbata.

Carraspeó, mirando a Eda, todavía sentada en su coche, con el vestido algo subido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados.

–Haz algo. Haz algo porque me estás matando y no sé cómo estoy pudiendo contenerme.

Ella se rio, bajándose del capó y bajándose el vestido también.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó, con diversión, acercándose a él, que había dado un paso atrás, y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

–Eres una tentación constante, mi estrella –Susurró, sobre sus labios, dejando un beso en la comisura.

–Voy a ir subiendo porque no podemos seguir así –Dijo Eda, separándose y aclarándose la garganta de la misma forma que solía hacer Serkan.

–Mañana voy a pasar a buscarte. Vamos a hablar y te voy a llevar a cenar, porque te lo debo y porque nos lo merecemos.

Eda durmió esa noche con una sonrisa y el corazón caliente. Pero al día siguiente, cuando se levantó y habló con Melo, todo se ennegreció. Le había explicado el malentendido con Serkan y la conversación de por la noche, saltándose, _evidentemente_ , el momento de beso ardiente porque tampoco quería que el grito de Melo despertara a toda Turquía.

–Así que algo pasó con el sobre, ¿verdad? –Y Melo la explicó que había visto a Selin entrar en la habitación en la que Eda tenía el bolso, pero que en ese momento no se había planteado que su antigua jefa pudiera estar haciendo algo malo.

–¡Esa puta zorra! –Exclamó Eda, apretando los dientes.

–¡Dada!

–La voy a coger y la voy a arrastrar del pelo por todo el país, Melo. Sé desde siempre que está enamorada de Serkan, pero nunca imaginé que podría intentar hundirnos al ver que él no la quería.

Melo hizo una mueca, pues, a pesar de todo, Selin la había tratado bien casi hasta el final.

–No se juega con Eda Yıldız –Dijo, a nadie en particular, con el tono tenso –Voy a demostrarle a esa cerda que Serkan Bolat jamás será suyo. Si no ha sido por las buenas, será por las malas como entenderá que sus bragas no van a acabar en la cama de mi hombre. _Nunca._

Salió de casa con la furia en el estómago y la mano cosquilleándola de las ganas que tenía de darla una bofetada.

Le mandó un breve mensaje a Serkan diciéndole que iría directamente a la oficina y se subió al coche.

–Has rozado el límite, Selin querida.

Melo había intentado frenarla cuando la había visto las intenciones, pero solo había conseguido subir al coche con ella para evitar que tuviera un accidente.

–Tienes que relajarte, Dada. No pises tanto el acelerador que soy muy joven para morir. Todavía no he experimentado el amor verdadero y tú tienes mucho que hacer, como graduarte y casarte con Serkan.

Eso consiguió que Eda se destensara un poco y se riera, frenando para bajar la velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a la empresa, era lo suficiente pronto para que no todos los trabajadores estuvieran, pero sí Selin, Piril, Engin y Serkan.

–Respira, ¿vale? –Le aconsejó Melo, antes de acercarse a Engin y a Piril para hablar de su nueva contratación y así dejar a Eda a solas con Selin (y con Serkan).

Selin estaba en la puerta del despacho de Serkan, intentando llamar su atención, pero parecía que había algo que a él le preocupaba un poco más. Eda sonrió al darse cuenta de que era ella, pues su móvil empezó a sonar con una llamada entrante suya.

–Estoy justo aquí, rey –Le respondió, entrando al despacho con el teléfono en la oreja y una sonrisa.

Serkan sonrió al instante, levantándose para darla un abrazo. Pero Eda quería demostrar un punto y le agarró de las solapas del chaleco gris que llevaba, acercándole a él y besándole.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a profundizar el beso. El sonido ronco que se escapó de la garganta de Serkan reverberó por todo su cuerpo y sonrió al notar como sus manos la apretaban la cintura y la unía más todavía.

Eda tiró de su labio inferior, y le mordió la lengua con gracia.

–Esto si son muy buenos días –Dijo él, con la voz ronca, algo perjudicada.

Eda se rio, con inocencia, y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse hacia Selin, que tenía una mueca de asco en la cara.

–Buenos días, Selin, querida. Has visto que no te salió muy bien la jugada, ¿verdad?

–¿Jugada? ¿Qué jugada? –Preguntó Serkan, con la mirada perdida.

–Aquí tu exnovia fue la que cambió la dirección de la nota que me diste. Fui al restaurante equivocado por su culpa.

Selin alzó la barbilla, con altanería, pero no dijo nada.

–Imagino que este beso tampoco te servirá de nada. Porque lo que quieres es tocar los cojones y separarnos. Pero te lo voy a dejar muy claro: Serkan _jamás_ volverá contigo. Da igual lo que hagas. Da igual todo lo que lo intentes.  
_Me ama a mí._  
Yo le vuelvo loco.  
Y mira que entiendo que estés desesperada, ¿quién no querría tener a Serkan Bolat a su lado? Pero perdiste tu oportunidad. Porque no supiste enamorarle. Porque no supiste entenderle.

Eda se fue acercando lentamente a ella, que se había cruzado de brazos, pero que no era capaz de esconder su vergüenza.

–¿Le echas de menos? ¿Echas de menos sus besos? ¿Sus manos en tu piel? ¿Echas de menos que te diga lo locamente enamorado que está de ti? Ah, no. No puedes echar de menos algo que nunca tuviste.

Selin alzó la mano, dispuesta a darla una bofetada, pero Eda agarró su muñeca con fuerza y apretó los dientes, dando un último paso y quedándose frente a ella.

–Imagino que, si algo echas de menos, es el sexo. En fin, el sexo con Serkan es alcanzar el paraíso y no saber volver. Aunque si follas igual que vives, debía ser lo más aburrido del mundo.

Oyó una tos de fondo y sonrió, al saber que era Serkan, escondiendo una risa.

– Son mis bragas las que van a estar en su cama. Es a mi a quien folla. Yo soy quien le folla. No conseguirás nada con tus movidas de mierda y tus intentos patéticos por meterte en medio.

Eda la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

–No intentes quitarme a mi hombre, Selin. Porque puedo demostrarte lo que es competir con Eda Yıldız y me supongo que no quieres perder.

Y se dio la vuelta, acercándose a Serkan.

–¡Serás zorra!

En apenas un segundo, Eda había vuelto sobre sus pasos y la estaba cruzando la cara.

–Te quiero fuera de esta oficina, Selin –Serkan se había acercado y tenía la mandíbula tensa, con la vena del cuello marcándose cada vez más –No voy a consentir que insultes a Eda. Y menos en mi presencia. Te quiero fuera de esta oficina. Y fuera de mi vida.

Selin abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar, pero él alzó una mano, cortándola.

–Véndeme tus acciones, suficiente mal has quedado ya.

–No serás feliz mientras yo no lo sea, Serkan –Amenazó ella, con los ojos ardiendo de ira y lágrimas.

–Para ya, Selin. Tú no eras así.

–Nunca me has conocido –Replicó, con asco.

–Ni tú a mí. Porque si no sabrías que no perdono las faltas de respeto ni las mentiras. No te quiero en mi vida. Plantéate qué quieres hacer y vete.

Selin les dio la espalda, soltando una maldición contenida y saliendo por la puerta.

–¿Sabes lo caliente que me has puesto hablando así? –Susurró Serkan, cuando se quedaron solos, sobre el cuello de Eda.

Ella se giró, encarándole.

–Con calma, tigre. –Le frenó, al verle las intenciones cuando la acorraló contra unas de las puertas del despacho.

–Mi calma se la llevaron las estrellas anoche. –Dijo, con una sonrisa de costado, metiendo una de sus manos bajo la falda de Eda.

Así que sí, las bragas de Eda Yıldız solo eran de Serkan Bolat.  
Porque Serkan Bolat solo era de Eda Yıldız.

Y ahora, además de las estrellas y el firmamento, todo el mundo lo sabría.  
Sobre todo, _Selin._


End file.
